(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes two display substrates with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, changes a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light through the generated electric field to display an image.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules. The long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to display substrates while electric fields are not applied. The VA mode liquid crystal display came into the spotlight due to a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. For example, the reference viewing angle refers to a viewing angle where a contrast ratio is 1:10 or a luminance reverse critical angle is between gray values.
For the VA mode liquid crystal display, a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and reducing a voltage of any one pixel to differentiate voltages of two subpixels to differentiate the transmittances of the two subpixels is proposed so that side visibility is close to front side visibility. However, when the liquid crystal display is applied to a curved display device, an aperture ratio may be decreased due to misalignment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background information of the present disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.